Lo que fue de ella
by Agatha Juliet
Summary: Desde el secuestro de Isabella Swan, no ha dejado de rondar la desgracia en torno a la familia Cullen junto a una serie de asesinatos sin autor conocido. Su pasado en los barrios bajos los condena, y la única forma de darle la vuelta es reabrir viejas heridas, reencontrarse con amores ponzoñosos y a nuevas traiciones.
1. Prólogo

***Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gloriosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los retuerzo.***  
**_**  
..::Lo que fue de ella, por Agatha Juliet::..**_

* * *

*Canción sugerida: No rest for the wicked - Lykke Li*

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_2 de Julio, 2004._

Isabella Swan sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo totalmente dolorido sobre la silla en la que James la había atado convenientemente tras su último acto de rebeldía. Había sido una idiota, pero se convenció de que había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por escapar, y eso estaba bien ¿No? Sus mejillas estaban dolorosamente quemadas por el contacto de su mano abierta y su frágil piel; su rostro se había reducido y sus mejillas adorables ya casi se habían hundido entre su rostro; sus piernas temblaban inconscientemente, el vestido que llevaba estaba abierto y podría decirse que se encontraba desnuda de no ser por las zonas que no estaban descubiertas tras las últimas incursiones del maldito de James.

Había intentado gritar en cuanto había aprendido su nombre, pero le había tapado la boca y sus chillidos eran imperceptibles; si no lo seguía intentando era porque se le había apagado la voz siquiera para suplicar.  
_  
Hacía dos semanas había cumplido los dieciséis años, Dios..._

Para la misma Bella ya le parecía absurdo hacerse la fuerte, porque era obvio que en cada poro de su pálida piel podía sentirse el terror emanando por su débil cuerpo, como un perfume delicioso que impregnaba el aire. Sus ojos castaño claro permanecían clavados en la puerta intentando concentrarse en su fantasía de aquel día glorioso en que alguien descubriese aquel oculto cobertizo, en medio de la nada.

Sacudió a penas la cabeza hacia su oscura derecha y mordió sus labios al intento de sus cuerdas vocales por emitir un sollozo cargado de dolor.

_No, no, Bella, ahora no._

Había recordado que vivía un cementerio en su interior y que el invierno aún desconocido de Brooklyn provocaba que los huesos quisiesen traspasar su piel. Aún pasados los meses y en esos días en que la oscuridad le sobrepasaba, seguía esperando que todo el mundo se retorciese del mismo dolor que le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar más aire del vital.

_Los odiaba a todos. Odiaba esa mierda de ciudad, al puto de James, al jodido cobertizo. Odiaba a Edward y su hermano por no sospechar... por no volver._

Pudo oír el sonido de la puerta rechinar nuevamente y el de su corazón latiendo acelerado en su garganta. Tragó y observó su figura en frente suyo. Apestaba a whisky, del fino. Alargó su mano larga e incursionó tocando su mejilla húmeda, su cuello, su cintura sin menospreciar sus senos, sus piernas… _Maldito hijo de puta. _Observó sus ojos lascivos con la misma firmeza y volvió a materializar su dolor en una nueva fantasía vaporosa de un rescate idílico.

Pudo sentir el dolor de cada una de sus embestidas mientras imaginaba concretamente la figura de Edward entrando por la puerta con la misma postura desafiante y ese suéter que siempre le había hecho buena ley, caminando, cortando las amarras, besando sus heridas, mientras le susurraba dulcemente que todo había sido una mentira, un mal sueño, y que la amaba tanto, tanto… _tanto._

Negó apenas con la cabeza con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas debido al dolor ¿Pero cuál de todos?

Isabella Swan sintió el peso de su cuerpo totalmente dolorido sobre la silla en la James le había atado. Le dolían las piernas y su cuerpo ahora estaba totalmente descubierto. Por primera vez dejó de sentir pánico antes de caer dormida por el cansancio, o por la anemia repentina.

Esa misma mañana se cumplían diecinueve días desde que la policía había comenzado a buscar incesantemente a un asesino más, llamado James Dwyer.

Después de unos meses, el expediente del asesinato de Isabella Swan y las otras chicas había sido desestimado por falta de pruebas, archivado, guardado en una carpeta amarillenta y encerrado bajo tres llaves en algún cajón del juzgado de Nueva York.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

_Holaaaaaa! Bueno, desde hace tiempo tenia muchas ganas de escribir y aquí estoy con una nueva idea jajaaja es un poco distinto a lo que he escrito... pero bueno, espero que les guste, realmente aún no tengo un día concreto de actualización pero una vez a la semana habrá nuevo capítulo (si es que no estoy plagada de pruebas, meh)._

_Eso, tomates, aplausos, siéntanse libres de comentar. Un abrazo de oso, Agatha_


	2. Capítulo 1

_« __Dicen que la vida se compone de seres excepcionales, de aquellos que pueden convertir la fortaleza en valentía, de aquellos que cada vez que caen de rodillas se levantan, de los que convierten la miseria de sus partes en hermosos mosaicos. Esta, desafortunadamente, es la historia de los que permanecieron en el suelo el tiempo suficiente para olvidar como caminar nuevamente, de los que estuvieron en la oscuridad por tantos segundos que la luz les vedó la visión para seguir buscando partes de algo que olvidaron como se llama.__ »_

**Capítulo I:**  
_ ''Como dos soles bajo el agua''_

* * *

_*Canción sugerida: Dust it off – The __Dø*_

* * *

**EdwardPOV**

_18 de Julio, 2014  
_  
Me gustaría empezar a contar la maraña de mi vida desde el comienzo, como es normal, con mi infancia y mis mierdas, que después de tantos años he aceptado como propias. Pero si lo hiciese de esa forma, no estaría contándoles la verdad, y aunque conozco demasiadas formas de hacerlo y soy demasiado bueno para ese arte – _dicen que soy muy bueno con las palabras – _esta vez quiero reivindicarme.

Nací a los diecinueve años, en Brooklyn, justo el día en que decidí suicidarme, o por lo menos intentarlo. No podría explicarles lo que pasó por mi cabeza ese día, ni descifrar que significaron para mí aquellos sonidos salidos del infierno proferidos por mis labios cuando estuve a punto de saltar por un acantilado. Aunque lo intentase, creo que jamás lo entenderían.

Era el mismo niño, aislado de la vida misma, hijo de una prostituta tan pobre que ni siquiera puede complacer sus gustos, profiriendo siempre el nombre de su hijo para socorrerla cuando el demonio de su mente la atacaba. Digamos que el chico que era en aquel entonces tenía muy buenas razones para morir, y para creer que su único propósito en la vida era llevar los pulmones llenos de agua, constantemente ahogándose en la vida.

Incluso en este momento, podría decir que las sigo teniendo, pero que ahora le pesan las cosas buenas que han recaído con los años.

Recuerdo una gran parte de aquel episodio. Lo marco como el inicio de mi vida porque ese tipo de traumas se viven solo a la hora de nacer. Después de caer, mi cuerpo se mantuvo a flote siendo azotado por las marejadas de invierno, contra las rocas. Pude oír cómo se rompían mis huesos, pero no pude sentir absolutamente nada, en lo que a dolor se refiere. Oí mis gritos reverberando bajo el agua, sentí cada segundo de la presión en mis pulmones y la forma insana en la que tragué agua hasta desmayarme.

Nadie me escucharía. Nadie lo había hecho.

Hasta aquel instante, no había conocido lo que era sentirse miserable, tan diminuto, tan necesitado del mero acto de respirar, de vivir. Y de repente, me di cuenta que lo que deseaba no era morir, pero no de pronto era muy tarde.

Y no hay nada peor que muy tarde.

Los sesenta y cinco kilos de mi cuerpo de pronto fueron una tonelada, y el mar me tragó en su oscuridad. Me descubrieron a eso de las cinco de la mañana, con una hipotermia de muerte, a las orillas de la playa. Fue casi un descubrimiento médico o un milagro, como la gente suele llamarle, que tras diez minutos, mi sistema nervioso hubiese seguido casi intacto, además de la estupidez de mis músculos que se presentó luego, lo cual era demasiado favorable según el pronóstico.

Aún hay veces en las que mis manos dejan de responder y se me caen vasos de las manos por la poca fuerza que poseo. He aprendido a vivir con ello, honestamente me lo merezco.

En aquel entonces, no tenía mucho más que a mi madre, a Sue y a Jacob, aunque tras la muerte de Isabella me había culpado – como si hubiese sido de mí salvarla – y se había alejado de mí como si fuese veneno esparciéndome por su territorio. Digamos que estaba completamente solo, como siempre lo he estado en realidad, nunca he sido una persona de muchos amigos, porque no se me dan bien las conversaciones triviales como para que a alguien le interese seguir hablándome a futuro. Supongo que eso fue lo que hizo que me extrañara de sobremanera la aparición de Carlisle Cullen en la escena o lo más importante, que no se alejase de ella pasado el tiempo.

Nunca supe cómo diablos se enteró, o si mi madre lo llamó desesperada, o qué tipo de conspiraciones universales ocurrieron para que apareciese en la escena perfecta del crimen aquella madrugada de lunes, de posibles reuniones importantes. A pesar de que lo odié, ahora, que tengo todo lo que deseo, no puedo hacer más que agradecer que apareciese aquella mañana.

Carlisle Cullen era mi padre, o lo es, mejor dicho, aunque nunca fui consciente de él hasta mi temprana adolescencia. Siempre había estado el interés por ocultármelo, pero yo era demasiado bueno con las computadoras e investigaciones, e incluso un día había llegado a su oficina. Vamos, el sueño de todo niño empoderado con su búsqueda paternal. El hombre aquel era un gran empresario, del tipo que seguro se restriega el dinero por la cara para asegurar lo perfecto que es. Siempre tuve esa imagen en mi cabeza, preguntándose si sería mejor con los de un dolor a con los de diez, es gracioso. Ni siquiera había tenido la fortaleza o el descaro – _como se quiera ver_ – para ir y decirle con mi mejor tono elegante: ''Hola… ¿Recuerdas a Elizabeth Masen, la puta con la que te metiste hace diecisiete años? Bueno… soy tu hijo, hola''. Me había parecido patético, y la imagen mental que me causa me lo sigue pareciendo.

Se había casado con una mujer muy guapa, que figuraba constantemente en su base de datos – _sí, me metí a su computadora de la empresa por la noche _-. Esmeralda Platt o simplemente Esme, quien era su esposa desde 1993, madre de cinco de sus hijos adoptivos, porque nunca pudo tener uno. Sus expedientes médicos corroboraban que numerosas veces habían intentado con inseminaciones, pero nada había resultado, por lo que no se habían rendido con su idea de tener una gran familia con niños restregándose también el dinero por la cara y habían adoptado. Nunca se habían enterado de que tenían un hijo bastardo, que llevaba su sangre, corriendo sin rumbo por diecisiete años por las calles más peligrosas del estado.

Con esto quiero decir que no esperé nunca su visita, ni mucho menos la de nadie. Recuerden que lo único que hubiese deseado era morir, y todo me parecía absolutamente doloroso. No me interesaba oír a nadie, ni escuchar lo que tenían que decir, estaba demasiado absorto en mi propia miseria.

Tardé setenta y dos horas en despertar. Me habían abotargado con antibióticos - morfina en concreto - y un coma ligero se había apoderado de mí, lo demasiado fuertes por si mismos para permitirme abrir los ojos. Lo escuché todo, pude sentir cada roce de las agujas en mi piel, solo que no tuve consciencia de ello hasta que mi cuerpo recuperó la fuerza para mover los párpados ¿Por qué diablos no podía mover mis manos? Setenta y dos horas tardé en llevar el impulso a mis terminaciones para solo abrir los ojos, por lo que imaginen que tardé un poco más en salir de mi letargo para comenzar a gritar y a aullar como un niño berrinchudo.

No le deseo ni al más hijo de puta ese sentimiento de querer desaparecer, de sentir que lo has perdido todo y darte vuelta de que nunca has tenido nada. Varias veces me había preguntado si aquel día era un buen día para morir, pero nunca me había preguntado si ya lo estaba…

Lo que pasó en esos minutos por mi cabeza fue indescriptible, mi garganta apretó el tubo del ventilador mecánico, hiriendo mi garganta hasta sangrar. Lloré como si todas las suturas se hubiesen abierto, lo cual tras el forcejeo, así había sido. Sentí los dedos de mi madre en mi rostro, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente. Solo pude pensar en una sola cosa…

_Estoy vivo. Estoy respirando y estoy vivo.  
_  
-Edward… shh, tranquilo…está bien-

_Mis mejillas pican, y estoy vivo. Joder, estoy vivo… estoy vivo... deja de tocarme…deja de mirarme…suéltame ¿No ves que no puedo moverme?_

-Respira, tu corazón, hijo…

_Estoy lleno de máquinas. Estoy respirando y no puedo sentir mis dedos, ni mis piernas. No puedo estar despierto, por favor, necesito hablar, alguien escúcheme… no puedo, no quiero… ¿Sue?_

Mientras la miraba, no podía dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenía de dejar de sentir sus pegajosas manos frías en mi frente. Me desvanecí en pocos segundos. En aquel intervalo, Sue Clearwater se había quedado conmigo por la histeria que había causado en Elizabeth el hecho de ver a su hijo desternillándose en su propia ponzoña. No volví a verla en días. Para aquella segunda vez, nada se me pasó por la cabeza al volver a abrir los ojos.

_«-¿Cómo lo llamarás? … -_

_-Edward significa guardián…- murmuró con el ceño fruncido mientras sentía la debilidad de la pérdida de sangre bajo sus piernas – Me lo dijo Fred, el de la librería, lo leyó en alguna parte… Edward Anthony Masen… mi pequeño Eddie ¿No suena bien, Sue? Será un caballero encantador – el pequeño había tomado su dedo, y aquello había sido suficiente para su frágil corazón.»_

-Buenos días, bello duermiente – le había sonreído de aquella forma pícara, aunque sus ojos estuviesen rojizos y cansados por el desvelo - ¿Cómo te sientes?- había intentado apretar su mano, pero apenas había ejercido un leve tacto sobre su piel morena.

Si hubiese pensado en ella, no hubiese saltado, honestamente. No la miré a los ojos por miedo a que me devolviese nuevamente la imagen de Isabella.

Sue Clearwater significaba para mí, más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Apenas tenía treinta y ocho años, y definitivamente, para ser una prostituta – _como odio esa palabra_ – no tenía ni una pizca de serlo. Hay otras que con solo verlas se les nota, pero ella era el tipo de mujer que uno imagina esperando a que tome uno su desayuno por las mañana, como la típica americanada de película. Tenía tanto amor en su interior, tanta dicha por el aire que respiraba, que parecía imposible que no tuviese una vida mejor que aquella, o que no luchase por tener otra mejor. Isabella había sido aquel lado amable e ingenuo de ella, demasiado ingenuo y vivaz.

_Estamos aquí, en honor a Isabella Marie… que Dios la guarde en su reino…_

Incluso ver a Sue se me hacía un suplicio, y estuve seguro de que para ella lo era de la misma forma.

A Isabella le había conocido desde que había tenido uso de memoria. Siempre había tenido esos rizos en la cara, siempre vagando hacia mí por acción del viento para irritarme, era un niño bastante quisquilloso y ella extremadamente malvada. Yo solía molestarla, decirle que tenía los ojos cafés como mierda de gato o cosas por el estilo, y siempre – _siempre –_ había tenido una sonrisa burlona de vuelta y una travesura estúpida a los dos minutos, si es que mucho aquel rango de tiempo. Era inteligente, _es inteligente_. Íbamos a la misma escuela, y casualmente ninguno confiaba en nadie más que en el otro. Había sido cosa de tiempo. El día en que realmente nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había algo entre ambos había sido justo afuera de casa, mientras ella se encontraba en una de sus jóvenes borracheras solitarias.

La había encontrado en el suelo, golpeándose las rodillas mientras sus dedos sostenían un cigarrillo temblorosamente. Llevaba unos jeans negros y una sudadera extremadamente grande, seguramente perteneciente a su hermano, Jacob. Ella había sonreído al verme, y tras innumerables tragos, me había susurrado sin su conocimiento sus primeras memorias, una mezcolanza desabrida y obscura entre la mano de algún hombre sobre sus piernas y la respiración amarga de este sobre su frente  
_  
«__¿Eres buena guardando secretos? Claro que lo eres…__»__  
_  
Yo había hecho lo natural, pero ella no me había dejado lugar para abrazos ni costumbres patéticas – Nunca… nunca me demuestres lástima, no la necesito, Edward. Solo necesito que me escuches, hay tantas cosas de las que podríamos hablar… y eres tan guapo, joder… a mi madre siempre le has gustado mucho… ''Deberías atreverte, Bella, Edward es un buen chico''… bah, solo es necesario que lo sepas, me gustas bastante… como persona, eres astuto… me gusta eso – había puesto la botella de cerveza sobre sus labios pero había recordado que no había nada en su interior. Y había reído mientras observaba su rostro con detención – ¿Qué miras…? ¿Tengo algo? Vamos, no sé qué mierda haces aquí conmigo…-

La había besado. Había sido mi primer beso, definitivamente no había sido el último. Costó un tiempo consolidar aquel sentimiento extraño que fluía como vapor entre ambos, pero en el momento en lo hicimos fue muy difícil deshacerlo. Durante tres años nos habíamos tomado las manos bajo la mesa de la escuela. No estuve seguro de si la había amado, pero la había querido cada segundo de mi existencia, como si mi corazón palpitase por ella, por más cursi que me suene a mí mismo ya pasado el tiempo. Aún bajo las sábanas, en el silencio de la noche, mientras trazaba líneas en su mandíbula, ella hacía exactamente lo mismo, me había jurado a mi corazón joven y enamorado que no habría nada después de aquello.

_-¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas?-_

_-Yo, en un rincón, en la oscuridad, esperando a Elizabeth en la entrada de la puerta, llorando como un hijo de puta odioso…Sue me encontró. Debo haber tenido unos cuatro años o así - entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello y suspiraba mientras acercaba su rostro a su pecho y su respiración._

_-¿Ella volvió esa noche?- preguntó con curiosidad._

_-No-_

El día en que no había vuelto a casa, y las 24 horas necesarias para dejar una constancia, mi corazón se había detenido y había comenzado una lenta necrosis. Estuve tres meses viviendo en vilo, esperando en la escalinata de la puerta, esperando a nadie. Desde que supe en manos de quién estaba, no pude dejar de tener la imagen de ella teniéndole absoluto miedo a la luz del sol. 78 días, tres horas. La policía había dicho que habían encontrado su joven cuerpo mutilado, la habían velado como un funeral normal, con pedazos de su cuerpo en un pequeño ataúd tallado, sellado, aunque yo había alzado a tapa de todas formas, y me había encontrado con aquel cuerpo hecho pedazos, ni siquiera lo demasiado junto para poder vestirlo adecuadamente.

Me habían sacado a rastras gritando. Todos se habían preparado para algo, pero no salió nada de mi boca más que una risita nerviosa.

_-¿Se dan cuenta de que no es ella? Bella no es rubia, joder – _había reído aliviado, ingenuo, mientras todos observaban con sus ojos llorosos mi rostro, negando, con pena.

Había decidido enterrar su recuerdo en un cementerio vacío, como aquel cuerpo porque siempre estuve seguro de que no pertenecía a ella_. Bella no se dejaría morir así, no, no._ Me negué a creerlo, por sanidad mental, a no pensar en ello. _Isabella no estaba muerta, no._ Si había decidido no dejarme morir, no había sido exactamente por ella, pero había sido la llama que había encendido la dinamita. ¿Dónde estaba? Solo necesitaba pistas, una pista…

-Mareado – había respondido tras un tiempo, mintiéndole solo para cerrar los ojos. Sentía dolor, en mis piernas, en cada ramificación de mi cuerpo que comenzaba a sentir como recién anclada al mundo táctil.

-¿Cómo…pasó esto? En qué momento…- ella lo sabía. Isabella estaba tatuada en su lengua, solo que no se atrevía a decirlo. Se había acercado a mi oído y había susurrado con la voz quebrada – Aún tienes tiempo para enamorarte, toma lo que te queda de vida y llévatela muy lejos -

En dos días pude sentarme. En cuatro pude tomar la cuchara por mí mismo, y abrir los oídos para oír las monótonas palabras de la psicóloga protocolar lista para evaluar mi condición, tratándome y mirándome como un loco de atar, percatándose constantemente de que no estuviese buscando una sola espinilla en el pescado para desangrarme con ella o algo así.

-Estás declarado incapacitado por la corte… aunque tengas dieciocho años, no puedes tomar decisiones por ti mismo, estás enfermo – mis ojeras, las que al parecer me daban un aspecto cadavérico, llamaban su atención – Tu madre se ha negado a declarar… será llevada a una clínica…¿Sabías que ella era bipolar? – yo había sonreído torcidamente con ganas de reírme en su cara.

_– _No –_ No es necesario ser doctor, Sherlock. O sus medicinas o comer… ¿Qué elegirías tú, hija de puta?_  
_  
_-Están enfermos, y el estado les ayudará – _espera a que me lo crea, para ese entonces ya estarás muy vieja para presenciar aquel momento _– El señor Cullen ha tomado tu tuición desde ahora en adelante. Se ha presentado como familiar cercano de tu madre… él vive en Nueva York, Manhattan, por lo que tendrás que tomar un seguimiento psiquiátrico bajo la doctora Tanya Denali… es cierto que hemos tenido que hacer las investigaciones pertinentes muy rápido, pero nos interesas…-

Blah. Blah. Blah. Odio a las asistentes sociales y a los psiquiatras. Son todos una panda de idiotas que creen que con un consejo tu infierno se desvanece, o que conocen tu historia, como si les importases. Ah, lo que más odio es que finjan que lo creen.

Carlisle tardó en venir, pero lo hizo. Tardó ocho días, en los cuales estuvo fuera de la habitación dando miradas furtivas, las cuales creía que yo no podía observar. A pesar de ser un empresario, era un iluso. Quise golpearlo, quise culparlo, quise gritarle en la cara lo mucho que lo odiaba por no haberse dado cuenta, pero de todas aquellas imaginaciones, no hice absolutamente nada. Mis nervios se paralizaron ante aquellos ojos claros como el mar paradisíaco en tempestad, como dos soles bajo el agua los cuales solo saben flotar, tal como los míos, igual de perdidos.

-Hola… Edward – Silencio – Soy Carlisle…-

-Cullen. Cuarenta años, cuatro hijos, un solo matrimonio. Licenciado en marketing internacional, aunque tu pasión es la investigación, te gusta ver doctor house por las noches, tu deseo frustrado es ser doctor. Sé quién eres – había dicho tranquilo, mirando la sopa amarillenta que tenía en frente - ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Soy tu padre, yo no sabía…-

-Eres un desconocido, no eres nadie para mí ¿Tanta culpa sientes para tener que unirme a tu mundo? ¿Y mi madre… qué pasará con ella? ¿Qué pasará, eh, Carlisle? No me interesa vivir contigo, que lo sepas-

Estaba incómodo. No lo culpo. Para ese momento parecía un maníaco enclaustrado en una mazmorra, recientemente acostumbrado al contacto humano ''pacífico''. El hombre estaba muriendo por abrazarme y disculparse, y yo ni siquiera dejé que se acercase por indiferencia, por orgullo. Vamos, por puro dolor a corazón abierto.

Podría decirles que conversamos luego, pero aquellas palabras que le ensarté en medio del pecho aún no puedo perdonármelas, ni mucho menos reproducirlas para alguien más, por seguridad a no reabrir viejas heridas. El agujero en el pecho que le causé, aquella culpa que sigue cargando a pesar de todas mis disculpas, es algo irremplazable. El dolor que le causé es algo que jamás podré perdonarme a mí, aunque el la justifique por su ausencia. Solo que me introdujo a su mundo de libro, a sabiendas de que era un analfabeto herido por las páginas, perdido en la historia. Dejé atrás a Sue y a mi madre con el dolor de sentir que nunca más volvería a verlas.

_Y así fue, de alguna manera.  
_  
Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen, y mi vida comenzó a los diecisiete años, en Brooklyn, el día en que decidí suicidarme. Aquel, fue el primer último día de la búsqueda. de mi propia búsqueda. ¿Donde está Bella?

Mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II:**  
_ ''Oblivion''_

* * *

*Canción sugerida: Crystal Ball – Keane / Roslyn- Bon Iver*

* * *

**EdwardPOV**

_4 de agosto 2007_

-¿Puedes apretar la mano…?-

Mi madre fue internada hace dos días. Supongo que ni siquiera puedo seguir analizando el hecho de que no pude despedirme, y el más curioso: que no me importa en lo absoluto. Estoy perdido, juro que jamás me había sentido más vulnerable. Si es que antes tuve un filtro que evitaba que mostrase mis emociones, definitivamente ahora ha desaparecido por completo, por eso no era novedad que repente me encontrase a mí mismo llorando con desesperación, y otras veces rasguñando mi piel sin siquiera notarlo en las bases diarias.

-No puedo…-

Incluso, he estado perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Me he dado cuenta de que divago más de lo normal, que las pastillas me tienen como imbécil la mayor parte del día, como si mantenerme dormido y aletargado evitase que pensase demasiado. Tanto así que ni siquiera me percaté en el momento en que Esme Platt apareció para obligarme a ejercitar mis manos torpes tras el accidente. Solo sé que está ahí, y que estoy intentando estrangular tortuosamente sus dulces manos pero no puedo más que darle una caricia en su blanca piel. Sé que no estoy ahí con ella, que solo es un acto mecánico, que en realidad no me doy cuenta de nada, que en realidad no me interesa.

-Podía haber sido peor… estarás bien. Hoy es el último día, y nos dejarán en paz ¿Si? – había puesto mis dedos en un puño y lo había acariciado con sus dedos con una ternura casi relajante, mientras secaba las lágrimas de frustración de mi rostro lánguido.

Las últimas semanas han sido un infierno, sobretodo estos últimos cinco días, en los cuales han estado intentando diagnosticar el grado de incapacidad legal que tengo para emitir la sentencia judicial lo antes posible. Carlisle tendría mi tuición hasta que cumpliese casi los veintidós y yo era un incapacitado mental, ¿Serviría mi palabra sobre la de cualquier otro? Podría haberme negado, haberles demostrado que estaba en mis cabales más que nunca, que no podía dejar de pensar y de arrepentirme, pero ni siquiera tenía el carácter para hacerlo. Ya no puedo ni siquiera recordar cuantas pruebas me han hecho, cuantas veces me han metido a la máquina para tomar tomografías de mi cuerpo, de mi cabeza, como si con eso pudiesen escanear mi alma o leerme la mente.

-¿Tu madre te agredió alguna vez? Sabemos que has sufrido abuso por parte de alguno de sus parejas…Sabemos que has sufrido de violencia durante toda tu infancia, por ello has sido trasladado a hogares varias veces ¿Puedes corroborarlo? -

_ Silencio._

\- Tus exámenes toxicológicos arrojaron que consumías unas pastillas, concretamente relajantes musculares…muy a menudo junto a alcohol ¿Padecías de insomnio o algo parecido a una adicción a ellas? –

_ Silencio._

– Hemos indagado en tus antecedentes y sabemos que tienes un cargo por violencia y ebriedad en 2005… ¿Puedes contarme algo más de eso? -

_ Silencio_

¿Conocías a Isabella Marie Swan, la joven del secuestro? ¿Qué relación estableces con ella? -

_Silencio, están perdiendo el tiempo._

\- ¿Quieres ser connotado como un vegetal discapacitado, incapaz de gobernarse por sí mismo? Porque eso ocurrirá si no respondes, es tan fácil… ¿No quieres aclarar todo esto, no quieres rehacer tu vida?-

_-No me interesa_ – decía cansado mientras deseaba que terminasen, observando al suelo.

-Volveremos mañana… no te imaginas la de oportunidades que te estamos dando, Edward… si no te hubiese visto tantas veces no tendría piedad – decía la misma asistente social que acompañaba al psiquiatra, un hombre serio, con demasiada paciencia que estaba esperando a que la perdiese, eso definitivamente sería emocionante.

Cada día, durante cinco días, tocaron la puerta y se sentaron en frente mío, esperando a irritarme hasta que les dijese algo entre lágrimas pidiéndoles auxilio, y aunque nada salió de mis labios, varias veces estuve a punto de hacerlo. Amenazas, amenazas. ¿Acaso creían que me interesaba quedar como un vegetal por el estado, si ni siquiera me interesaba respirar? Que me pusieran en coma si querían, que era casi lo mismo.

_Estar respirando no significa que esté vivo, lo he perdido todo, déjenme en paz por favor… estoy cansado._

Se cansaron de razonar conmigo al día cinco, y los doctores terminaron de tomar los antecedentes médicos restantes el mismo día. Según ellos, no había secuela neurológica más que un desgaste muscular causado por las pastillas y el accidente, pero que no me impedía moverme ni caminar con facilidad, solo que mi fuerza era unas cuatro veces menor a la que tuve en algún momento de mi vida, y permanecería así a menos de que ejercitase con el jodido equipo médico del hospital, al cual odiaba con mi vida.

_-¿Puedes apretar la mano? – No puedo, mierda…déjame tranquilo._

Carlisle fue obligado a asistir a un juzgado de familia y someterse a peritos que dieron vuelta su mundo de un día para el otro, solo para asegurar de que podría encargarse de un _''vegetal discapacitado, incapaz de gobernarse por sí mismo''_. El estrés se sentía en el aire y el dolor emanaba de mis poros como si necesitase deshacerme de él. Me quemaba el cuerpo, me producía una fiebre asquerosa, y un hastío mucho peor.

Supongo que los tenía a todos hartos, menos a Esme, la cuál era la única en todo el recinto que no me trataba como un discapacitado mental. Probablemente en todo este tiempo, ha sido la única persona que se ha mantenido tan cerca de mí, incluso en mis _peores momentos_. No había dejado de buscar formas vagabundas de animarme, de devolverme a la vida, en ningún solo momento. Era muy paciente y dulce. Me costó poco entender porque Carlisle se había casado con ella, yo no lo hubiese pensado dos veces.

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo? – había dicho un día con el lado derecho de la cara pegado en la almohada, con los ojos cerrados, a sabiendas de que acababa de entrar por la puerta y sentarse en una silla a mi lado.

-En el fondo sabes que te agrado, no podemos hacer nada contra eso – decía en un tono orgulloso, totalmente fingido, luego de una risita mientras una mano acariciaba mi mandíbula, mis mejillas – Me gusta cuidarte ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?-

-Tienes hijos… y no me conoces, no deberías cuidar a un desconocido -

-Ellos se saben cuidar solos, son mayores que tú… aparte, le prometí a Carlisle que me quedaría cerca… No sabes cuantos años tenemos que compensar - cuando decía esas palabras, no me cabía en la cabeza como podía perdonar a Carlisle. Si sus hijos eran mayores, eso significaba que aparte de ser un bastardo era el resultado de una aventura en sus tempranos años de matrimonio. La habían engañado. Estaba cuidando al resultado de su honor mancillado.

-Eres demasiado optimista -

-Te equivocas… estás hablándome y estás despierto y has comido más de lo normal… eso para mí es una mejora, no te preocupes por mí, soy a prueba de balas, así que dispara si quieres -

Yo abría los ojos apenas y observaba su rostro meditando en el vacío. _Lo siento. _En el fondo se le notaba que esto la estaba rasgando por dentro, y esa era una de las cosas que no podría perdonarme. Era una buena mujer, la razón obvia por la que Carlisle nunca se hubiese quedado con mi madre, con una loca y su hijo de la misma línea, incluso yo hubiese tomado su misma decisión de haber sido él. No hubiese soportado la idea de nuestras sombras en otra vida.

Me dieron de alta aquel mismo miércoles, por la tarde. Ese mismo día, se cumplía un mes oficial desde que había planeado toda esta miseria.

Aproveché absolutamente cada segundo de soledad en los cuales pude sentir el agua quitando la sal que aún quedaba en mi piel, como si se hubiese quedado atrapada bajo las suturas y la jodida escayola de mi clavícula. Había engordado un poco, aunque aún podía ver mis costillas si me encorvaba un solo poco, y la columna si daba vuelta el cuello. Por segundos era el mismo monstruo de siempre, escuálido y espigado, con las mismas ojeras bajo los ojos, con los mismos ojos claros bajo mis párpados oscuros y venosos, solo que ahora me daba profunda vergüenza mirarme de cerca.

Es como si todas esas emociones contradictorias estuviesen enmarañadas en mi pecho ¿Cómo es posible estar tan feliz de llenar mis pulmones de aire y luego odiarme por seguir haciéndolo? Según el psiquiatra – el mismo cabrón insistente – eso se llamaba depresión, una con un mínimo deje que la paranoia bipolar de mi madre había dejado en mis genes.

_Tienes disociación inconsciente, post traumática._ _Perfecto, justo lo que quería._

Mi cabello probablemente era el único que había cambiado, igual de deslavado y alborotado, pero ahora demasiado largo para mi gusto. Tenía una barba ligera sobre el rostro, y los labios tan pálidos que se fundían con mi propia piel. _Necesito cortarme el cabello_, me dije mientras me sostenía en la pared y observaba de cerca los grandes moretones tornándose verdosos, con ganas de pellizcarlos con violencia. _Necesito cortarme el cabello_, repetí mientras miraba las cicatrices asquerosas que tenía en el costado, temblando.

_«__No llores, ella está enferma, no la culpes… ven, puedes dormir conmigo esta noche, puedes dormir conmigo todas las noches que quieras… te quiero, te quiero ¿Si? Yo siempre estoy aquí para ti ¿No lo ves? … no llores.– acariciaba mi cabello en silencio, con el codo apoyando su rostro – te amo - __»_

Una respiración. Una exhalación profunda, demasiado profunda. _Mierda. _Sentí el sonido de la puerta y mecánicamente comencé a abrocharme las zapatillas, sin alzar la vista del nudo doble que mis dedos torpes ataban con lentitud.

-¿Estás listo?- asentí y mi rostro se contrajo inevitablemente mientras oía los pasos de Carlisle aumentar en mi oído – Iremos a recoger las cosas de tu casa… he sacado la mayoría, pero tal vez…-

-Está bien – dije con suavidad. Rechacé su mano, aunque me tambaleé y metros más allá tuve que apretar su brazo, nuevamente deseando estrangularlo, pero solo pudiendo agarrarlo con firmeza.

El infierno en el que me había criado no quedaba muy lejos. Era un departamento asqueroso, a los pies del tercer escalón, en el cuál se escucha a la perfección los gritos, la cumbia o el rock ''ligero'', los llantos de niños y los ladridos de perro, solo que todo al mismo tiempo. Carlisle me acompañó por el profundo miedo que le inspiró el lugar, pero para mí ni siquiera fue difícil forzar la cerradura y entrar. Estaba intacto, olía a encierro y a la buena imitación channel N°5 que Elizabeth compraba en los chinos. Me acerqué en silencio mi pequeña habitación y observé todas mis pertenencias revueltas, tal como la habían dejado la policía antes de entrar. Agarré mis cigarros y los metí al bolsillo antes de que llegase a mis espaldas.

Me llevé una caja llena de recuerdos ridículos y en otra llené las cosas de mi madre, sus joyas, algunas de sus fotos y ese tipo de tesoros que para el resto serían pura basura. No me apetecía permanecer por mucho, y Carlisle se dio cuenta de mi desapego. Cuando salí, él se había quedado observando unas manchas antiguas de sangre en la pared, con impacto.

-Estoy listo -

-Esto es horrible…-

-Lo sé… ¿Podemos irnos? – había dicho después de que observase la melancolía viva en sus ojos mientras seguía observando la forma que la sangre había formado en el tapiz floreado.

No mencionó una sola palabra de vuelta a casa, y si lo hubiese hecho tampoco hubiese comenzado una conversación. La casa de los Cullen quedaba en Manhattan, por lo que nos tomó un tiempo salir de Brooklyn y llegar a aquella parte de la gran manzana. Vivían en un suburbio snob, para qué diría otra cosa, pero era un barrio ostentosamente fantástico. Había de los mejores autos, de las mejores casitas de cristal que jamás había visto. Me costó no parecer impresionado, o aterrado, que es casi lo mismo.

Nunca había sentido tantos nervios por acercarme a gente que ni siquiera quería conocer, o que más bien conocía de cotilla pero que no me interesaba saludar. Soy bastante antipático, y mucho más cuando me lo propongo.

Su recibimiento fue una cosa inesperada, aunque no fue lo primero que noté al llegar a su casa. ¿Nunca han notado que cada casa huele distinto? El espectro que conozco varía desde la mierda más putrefacta y bebé descuidado hasta fresas y a alfombras recién lavadas , pero esto era totalmente distinto, es como vainilla líquida, como el olor que acompaña a algo más dulce que la dulzura misma, no sé.

-Edward – Esme se había sorprendido al notar mi altura, y me había abrazado como si fuese un soldado que vino de la guerra o algo parecido, pronunciando mi nombre como si le sorprendiese su significado vacío. _Guardián ¿De quién? _ Me atreví a rodearle con los brazos, y a darle el abrazo más sincero que probablemente había dado en años – Está bien – susurró imperceptiblemente cerca de mi oído y me alejó con firmeza, con los ojos cristalizados. Se estaba desgarrando_, la estaba desgarrando._

-Chicos… él es Edward, Edward… mis hijos -

Observé apenas la figura de algunas personas, aunque no descifré sus personalidades hasta que se acercaron. Alice se abalanzó sobre mí de forma tan inesperada que aprendí su nombre después de que se separara de mi cuerpo. _Para ser tan enana tiene fuerza_, pensé mientras se separaba y me sonreía de forma honesta, con su rostro de porcelana tallado de la forma en que todo calzaba perfecto en tan pequeña superficie. Luego vino Emmett, el cuál era como la versión masculina y musculosa de Alice, que obviamente olvidó que podría haberme roto con un solo apretón más.

-Eres delgado… tendrás mucho que comer, para eso está Emmett, acabaremos con esas piernas de pollo rápido – había despeinado mi pelo, y se había reído en mi cara, de una manera demasiado amable para no ser divertida.

Jasper probablemente fue el que mejor me cayó a primera vista. Era solo una forma espigada que se movía con demasiada gracilidad y elegancia, aunque todo eso se lo daba la lentitud que imprimía en sus movimientos. Incluso sus pestañeos eran igual de frágiles, lo cual al comienzo me hizo pensar si lo hacía a propósito, pero luego descubrí que aquella manera estaba plasmada incluso en el tacto de la yema de sus dedos, consciente de que la brusquedad le daría distorsión a sus largas extremidades

-Jasper… pero mis amigos me llaman Jasper, bienvenido a casa – había dicho con una mirada que me decía que sabía que yo agradecía que no se abalanzase sobre mí.

Me mantuve petrificado, y mis ojos vagaron a Rosalie solo porque Carlisle había mascullado su nombre con tono serio. Ella al parecer me estaba sondeando, y me quedó mirando descaradamente, y yo también lo hice. Aquella imagen definitivamente no la olvidaré jamás, porque no tantas veces he visto una pose tan despreocupada y preciosa. Era joven, pero definitivamente mayor que yo, tal vez tendría unos veinticinco años. Tenía el cabello rubio, y las hebras de este entrelazadas en una trenza que caía con descaro por su hombro descubierto. Llevaba una polera que se ajustaba a su diminuta cintura, de manga larga, y unos jeans que seguro no eran de lo más cómodos pero se veían igual de bien. Una línea negra finísima sobre sus ojos convirtió de repente sus ojos comunes, en la mirada más felina que he visto jamás, apuñalándome desde la escalera, parada en silencio al lado de la baranda.

-Rosalie… -había repetido Carlisle, cansado.

-No voy a fingir que de repente este desconocido es parte de mi familia, Carlisle, que tenga una historia no quiere decir que deba…tenerle pena -

Me miró a los ojos con intensidad, y descubrí que se veían igual que lo que yo había visto en el espejo horas atrás, una misma frustración cerrada, el mismo mar azulado, pero ahora en llamas. Sus labios se convirtieron en una finísima línea de repente y volvió a vagar a Carlisle, negando con una sonrisa descarada, el tipo de sonrisa de quién lo consigue todo porque nada le importa.

Aquella breve aparición me dejó deslumbrado, pensando en lo suave que sería su suave piel contra la mía, o en la suavidad con la que debería fumar un cigarro sin hacerlo ver grotesco, con aquellos largos dedos, con sus carnosos labios.

Me miró como intentando explicarme que no era yo el del problema – _así decidí pensarlo_ \- y corrió por las escaleras sin siquiera hacer ruido. Alice corrió por las escaleras como acto seguido y una puerta posiblemente pasó a otra mejor vida en el intertanto.

Jasper se disculpó, Emmett se disculpó, todo el mundo comenzó a disculparse por ella y en un momento me aburrió que lo hiciesen. Ella probablemente odiaría que tomasen palabras de su boca, las cuales tal vez ni siquiera quería decir. Eso me pareció, y en un tiempo más descubrí que no estaba tan equivocado.

-Está bien – susurré con un gesto, y Esme me lanzó una mirada con cierta complicidad, deseando disculparse por ella también, con la mirada.

Entonces, de la nada, apareció una cosa diminuta de la cocina con los dedos manchados de chocolate y los rizos empapados en aquella mezcla. Supongo que me disipó de la escena, y no me cansaría de agradecerlo. Estaba con un vestido tan diminuto como su cuerpo, probablemente tendría unos cinco o seis años. Carlisle de repente, brilló. Es muy fácil ver cómo la gente se ilumina cuando ve algo que le gusta, o habla sobre sus pasiones; es el tono de voz, es el brillo en los ojos lo que termina por extasiarte a ti, por contagiarte de la misma constelación que los posee en el interior. Supongo también, que me contagió con lo mismo. La tomó en sus brazos y la acercó a mí con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro decaído por las noches en vela.

-Se llama Renesmee – había estirado sus brazos hacia mí, y de pronto la tuve enlazada en mis brazos, como si estuviese especialmente diseñada para eso.

-Eres guapo… - había dicho con una risita tan contagiosa que por primera vez entendí a las tías que quieren tomar por las mejillas a sus sobrinos. Dejó una marca de sus besos chocolatados en mi mejilla y sonrió inocentemente, mostrándome la perfecta hilera de dientecitos pequeños, pero ya definitivos. Me contuve a hacerlo, lo juro por dios.  
_  
_Tardaron unas horas en instalarme en una habitación, la cual definitivamente era tan grande como lo prometido. Carlisle se demoró cinco minutos en subir mis pertenencias, las cuales eran un bolso con ropa raída y una caja grande de recuerdos y uno que otro libro. Nunca he tenido mucho, y esta habitación tenía demasiado espacio para mis recuerdos vacíos.

Para aquel instante, yo seguía sin decir absolutamente nada. Carlisle se había acercado en silencio a mi lado y se había sentado cerca de mí con la misma quietud, con la cabeza agacha y la boca constantemente entreabierta, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Podrás ver a tu madre…si es que eso es lo que quieres - había dicho, ya que definitivamente todos habíamos decidido obviar los gritos que había proferido Elizabeth cuando la habían agarrado del brazo unos enfermeros y no hablar de ello ni aquel día ni el siguiente – Quiero que entiendas que esto no es una prisión, que quiero que hagas tu vida… sé que estás enojado, tienes derecho a estarlo, te apoyo diciéndome que incluso yo me odio por ello – había mirado al suelo con una risa seca y nerviosa. Un buen observador vería que sus dedos apoyados en las sábanas en realidad se habían tornado rojos y sus nudillos amarillos por la presión – No era mi intención, lo juro, si se me hubiese ocurrido que… solo fue una noche, y la olvidé, y te olvidé pero no era mi intención… porque nunca supe que estabas ahí -

No le respondí, y me mantuve atento a los chillidos de Alice en la pared contigua.

-Rosalie es así, no la malinterpretes pero ella ha pasado por mucho… es su forma de defenderse ante lo desconocido, tú eres un desconocido para ella y…– se arrepintió de decir las últimas palabras, pero lo corté.

-Lo sé, yo haría lo mismo si alguien como yo entrase por mi puerta -

Hubo un prolongado silencio antes de que volviese a murmurar – Me voy al trabajo a las ocho, con casi todos menos Alice… sé que es un poco tarde pero no nos toma mucho tiempo llegar... Esme se quedará contigo, y Nessie, claro, después de ir a la escuela… le decimos Nessie – había dicho al fruncir el ceño por el apodo -… si necesitas algo, por favor prométeme que lo dirás… a Esme si es que no quieres hablarme, pero si te sientes mal, si algo está atascado en tu pecho… Edward, yo también he pasado por esto y…sé que es un infierno no saber por dónde comenzar a escapar…-

-Está bien – le corté antes de que comenzase a sentir curiosidad por aquellas palabras, o comenzase a escudriñarlo con los ojos llorosos como ya los tenía. Un adulto triste no es algo que me encante ver, por el hecho de que verlos llorar o sufrir denota que no están acostumbrados a demostrarlo. Sonrió y respiró, haciéndome creer que se había reconstruido como si fuese un mago de las transformaciones.

Fingí creerle. No quería pensar en ello.

-Está bien – repitió levantándose y ajustándose el sweater color beige que acentuaba el rubio avena de su cabello. Incluso esa manía parecía que la había heredado con él – Si necesitas algo…-

-Te llamaré – repetí frunciendo el ceño – No haré nada estúpido… solo estoy cansado -

-Está bien – nuevamente – Descansa -

-Gracias -

Era como si no quisiese dejarme, pero lo hizo, y yo me reencontré amablemente con mis tesoros mientras oía los gritos de Rosalie contra los de Esme.

_-¡Es producto de una aventura, eres una estúpida Esme, cómo permites algo como ello! ¡Cómo puedes amar a un hombre que te ha degradado al convertirte en la cornuda, eh !-_

_-¡¿De qué me sirve, Rosalie?! ¡Si no me importa, no debería importarte a ti... ¡El chico no tiene la culpa! ¡¿No se te ocurrió que estaba hecho pedazos al entrar, que ahora se pregunta qué mierda ha hecho para que lo trates así?! Lo que ocurra con Carlisle es mi... Recuerda cómo llegaste a esta casa… recuerda todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, querida… no seas tan dura-_

_-No uses mi pasado contra mí, Esme. Son todos una panda de ilusos…ya basta-_

Desempaque mi ropa y la guardé en cajones, bufando conmigo mismo por el espacio vacío que quedaba entre lo mío. Había un mueble con una televisión enorme, y unas repisas y libreros a un lado. Mis libros llenaron apenas un estante, y mis ''recuerdos'' tal vez dos, si es que tres es que nos ponemos a exagerar. Lo primero que me traje fue la caja de recuerdos de mi madre, donde poseía desde cartas, a fotos y calcetines diminutos de bebé, probablemente suyos; lo segundo fue la caja de Isabella, donde había sacado algunas cosas que nos pertenecían y fotos, o pequeñas cartas, incluso su perfume; y lo tercero, fue un a caja un poco más grande, que era donde guardaba mis propios tesoros.

Aún se me hace una paradoja que Carlisle y yo seamos tan parecidos.

En mi caja, estaba mi computadora y mis discos duros. En comparación al resto, podría decirse que no tengo mucho que recordar, que soy un frívolo por tener máquinas en vez de rosas petrificadas por el tiempo, pero aquello me bastaba. Había demorado dos años en comprarme una computadora decente con dos trabajos al mismo tiempo, y los discos habían llegado con apretones de bolsillo que consistían en vermut de mala calidad o alejarme de los Malboro y bajar a una marca más repugnante. Aún tenía la información de Carlisle en mi software, y probablemente lo primero que hice fue ingresar a él para observar su movimiento.

Giros importantes en la cuenta bancaria. 300 correos sin leer. 20 pertenecían a la psicóloga, a mis records médicos y diez a los certificados de tutoría oficial del condado de Kings, Brooklyn. Lo leí uno por uno apretando la mandíbula y dejándome caer en la cama como peso muerto, como si mi cuello no soportase el peso de mi cabeza.  
_  
''La tutela del joven Edward Anthony Masen le será concedida mientras usted realice un seguimiento psicológico. El psiquiatra encargado deberá llevar una lista del paciente mensualmente al juzgado, para analizar su mejoría, tras su estado de incapacidad mental. Se hará una audiencia anual en la cual se volverá a pedir su testimonio y se verán los avances de la señora Elizabeth Masen. Está prohibido su acercamiento a dos kilómetros de distancia por orden judicial por los primeros tres meses. Contando con su discreción, se despide de usted, el consejo de familia del estado de Nueva York''  
_  
Quise reír, pero mis pulmones aún se resistían a mis inspiraciones ahogadas. Tendría que convencer a la psicóloga, tendría que mentir haciéndole creer que todo esto era una equivocación, aunque no me lo creyese ni yo mismo. Era lo necesario para salir de aquella casa, y yo haría lo necesario para alejarme de ellos lo más rápido posible, aunque podría aprovecharme de ellos para abastecer mis bolsillos secos como huesos. Sabía que todo eso del recibimiento había sido actuado, y que en el fondo la tal Rosalie había sido la única demasiado honesta para no caer en su juego.

Me gustaba.

Observé una sombra y cerré la computadora en silencio esperando a que saliese de tras de la puerta, y nuevamente me encontré con la pequeña Renesmee en la puerta, con su pijama entero puesto, lo cual la hacía más adorable de lo normal. Unos rizos claros cayeron por su espalda al acercarse y mientras intentaba subirse a mi cama con sonidos ahogados.

-Hola – mi voz sonó seria, tal vez demasiado. Acercó una de sus manos pegajosas al cardenal que seguía cubriendo mi cuello y parte de mi frente y frunció el ceño.

-¿Tu mami sabe que te has caído de la escalera tan fuerte? – había dicho con preocupación adulta en sus ojos. Se había quitado con valentía una curita rosa de gatitos que tenía en el brazo ocultando una raspada y la había pegado en mi cuello con una expresión casi experta – Necesitaremos más de una… pero estarás bien… conseguiré más, solo que son de princesas – había dicho en silencio mientras sus ojos vagaban al resto de mi cuerpo y se devolvían a mis ojos - ¿Cómo te llamas, chico guapo?- lo dijo con una risita boba en los labios mientras se los tapaba y entrecerraba los ojos cayendo de espaldas a la cama – Si no fuese tan grande podríamos ser novios…-

-Si no fueses tan pequeña aceptaría – dije con una sonrisa inevitable - Edward…- asentía, como si eso le interesase bastante y reía sin razón aparente.

-¿Ella es tu novia? – había dicho con inocencia señalando la foto que tenía tirada por la cama de mí con Isabella aún jóvenes, como fetos de lo que podríamos ser ahora.

-No…- murmuré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y dónde está ella?-

-Esta perdida…- susurré con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo en las escondidas…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan jugando?-

-Cuatro años – la garganta se me estaba haciendo un nudo, y no quería llorar en frente de ella o apartarla con dureza, aún estaba muy resentido.

-¡Es muy buena, dios!... mi papá busca gente, podrías pedirle ayuda… y podríamos hacer una fiesta cuando aparezca, yo solo he durado diez minutos, es mi record- sonreí torcidamente, casi como si no desease hacerlo.

Gloriosamente, Esme la había llamado y había entrado con una sonrisa extremadamente radiante.

-Renesmee que haces aquí – había dicho sin ánimo de reprimirla, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y lágrimas - Vete a la cama, iré pronto…- se había acercado a mí de la misma forma y había vuelto a tomar mi mano con una confianza de que no se la soltaría, quitando la curita que había pegado en mi piel – No le hagas caso a Rosalie, ella es… complicada, pero es una buena chica - la voz se le hacía trizas, pero su rostro permanecía intacto.

-Está bien – esta ese punto, estaba harto de decir lo mismo.

Intentó sonreír y miró de reojo mis fotos. Pareció reconocer mi rostro en alguna de las que tenía con Isabella, esas que sacábamos mientras nos reíamos de alguna palabra estúpida.

_''Digan chesee… oh, no, no… eso no es gracioso… no sé quién inventó esa mierda. Jacob, apúrate, se me duerme la cara. Digan… clítoris, eso si es gracioso, joder, soy muy bueno. Eres un estúpido. Pero la foto es perfecta, soy un fotógrafo nato, no me des las gracias hermanita, ''capturo momentos originales'', ese será mi eslogan… Eddie, gracias, gracias''_

Y se rompió en miles de partes, aun no entiendo porque. Supongo que le aterró ver a ese adolescente radiante de vida y luego observar mis ojos apagados y oscurecidos. O tal vez conocía aquel rostro que había recorrido la televisión en cadena nacional. Quién sabe. Por primera vez, la escuché llorar en voz alta, mientras acariciaba mi rostro preocupado con suavidad.

-Lo siento… es que estoy cansada, perdóname ¿Si? – se había arrastrado las manos por el rostro con suavidad, enjuagando sus lágrimas y después de unas respiraciones se levantó sin mirarme a los ojos – La edad…- se burló mientras se acercaba a la puerta y se devolvía - ¿Necesitas algo, no tienes sed o hambre? ¿Snack de medianoche o esas cosas por el estilo?-

-Estoy bien -

-Como tú digas – dijo – Descansa ¿Si? Mañana será otro día y en esta casa nunca te detienes – susurró lo último y me volvió a sonreír, solo que esta vez su actriz interior hizo gala de sus dotes – Buenas noches… -

No le respondí, y esperé a que se alejase para permitirme respirar con fuerza. Me puse un pijama viejo que consistía en una polera gigante manchada de cloro y un pantalón de chándal negro, y me recosté con cuidado sintiendo la molestia en general en mi cuerpo, activándose en todo su esplendor, como arte de magia. No me costó dormir, aunque mi mente repasó varias veces la imagen visual de mi última nota en uno de mis cuadernos de evidencias, de esos que había llenado con desesperación el primer año de la muerte, marcado con tinta azul y ortografía desgreñada, la cual ya había aprendido de memoria de tanto releer buscando pistas.

_«15:33 PM. En el teléfono de la casa de James Dwyer se registró una llamada a las 3:33 AM, justo tres horas después de la supuesta ejecución de Isabella. En el lugar se encontró un cuerpo de una chica atado, con un vestido blanco, una cadena con una cruz dorada en el cuello y la fecha de su muerte en el dorso de la mano izquierda, junto a un teléfono en la palma de la misma mano. A su derecha, había un cuchillo debidamente marcado y otro número teléfonico inscrito con el nombre VULTURI en un papel de diario, con letras mayúsculas y temblorosas, y una nota en la esquinilla: ''Importante'' »_

Encontraría a Bella y nos largaríamos donde nadie pudiese encontrarnos, nos esconderíamos tan bien como ella lo había hecho, nadie nos encontraría aunque intentasen buscar. _Aunque intentasen… buscar._

Solo después de repetirlo unas doce veces mentalmente, me dormí.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Hola! Aqui dejo una actualización un poco tardía pero... que le vamos a hacer, perdón jaja Espero que les guste, un abrazo de oso y que tengan un buen dia!  
_-Agatha_-


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III:**  
''Para mamá, con amor ''

* * *

*Canción sugerida: Ship to wreck- Florence And The Machine*

* * *

EdwardPOV

3 de Diciembre 2007

Me he mantenido en el completo anonimato, durante muchos meses. ¿Ensimismación, quizá? Sí, una ensimismación infinita y duradera, en la cual me he hundido lentamente. No puedo mantener a nadie al tanto de cómo la ansiedad y la angustia se apoderan de mis huesos, porque creo que las palabras no son suficientes para explicar la sucesión de pensamientos que llenan mis días. _Si no pude morir, seguramente esto es lo que le sigue, el mismo infierno._

Es como si llevase cuatro largos meses en este bucle infinito del cuál no puedo escapar. El mismo que me consumió_. Me consume. _Es la rara manera de sentir que estoy aquí, con tanta gente, pero que no pertenezco a ninguna parte. El insomnio es asqueroso, mis pesadillas aún peores.

Siempre son dos. En la primera, revivo cada momento en el cuál no podía salir a flote, con la respectiva desesperación. En el segundo, sueño que corro, que corro y que no logro alcanzarla, aunque está tan terriblemente cerca.

_Bella. Bella. Bella._

El día en que me harté fue exactamente el mismo en que decidí salir de aquella casa por mi cuenta. Era de madrugada aún, y nadie había notado la manera maestra en la que mis dedos habían rotado la llave, sin sonido alguno, con un sigilo particular que habría podido llevar a cabo por la ventana, si no fuese por la desconfianza a romperme de pies a cabeza nuevamente. Ya nisiquiera podía confiar en mi propio cuerpo, pero si en la poca sanidad mental que conservaba.

Me metí las manos en la cazadora, respirando con audacia el aire otoñal que se levantaba junto a las primeras lluvias de finales de verano. Hacía frío, fume un cigarrillo, y recordé la razón por la que siempre estaba tan despreocupado a oscuras. Palpé mi bolsillo dos veces junto al dinero y suspiré antes de tomar un taxi, directo hasta Brooklyn.

Sabía tan bien mi plan que ni siquiera dude un segundo antes de bajar en la esquina y observar el asfalto mojado por la lluvia, a los pies de un edificio tan deprimente como el mismo cielo oscurecido por las gotas. Temblé ligeramente y avancé, en silencio hasta llegar a la recepción con el rostro de la persona más sensata que habían visto jamás.

Desde que soy pequeño, el tema de las falsificaciones de notas escolares y boletines de notas se me ha dado a la perfección. La caligrafía, la firma, la forma de expresarse; siempre me ha sido fácil copiar aquellos aspectos. Por ello es que de mayor mi ''don'' llegó a masificarse con la tecnología, las computadoras, el hackeo que está tan mal visto. Los profesores siempre dijeron que yo sería una promesa de las matemáticas, que mi rapidez mental y mi memoria me llevarían, si me aplicaba, más lejos que cualquiera, pero luego recordaban quien era, de donde venía y lo olvidaban.

Ha. Si supiesen.

Sonreí suavemente y saqué de mi bolsillo las copias de la asistencia social y rodé los ojos levemente al pasillo. Supuse que no me dejarían entrar, por lo que había sacado una orden de mi supuesta psicóloga – a la cual ni siquiera conocía – y la había entregado con seguridad frente al mesón. Una visita regular, dije, mi padre no ha podido venir, claramente. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, como no iba a estarlo.

Mentiras.

Sentí el sabor amargo en los labios al pronunciar el nombre de mi madre, pero tras un tiempo de convencimiento a la joven secretaria tras el mesón logré atravesar las siete fases de infierno que se escondían tras los pisos de esos pasillos oscuros, tras el linóleo clorado y las puertas corredizas alumbradas por el azul reflejo de las lámparas.

Me acerqué en silencio cuando me dijo que me acercara, y una enfermera nos condujo a un pasillo estrecho de habitaciones oscuras donde ingresé a la última totalmente solo. Observé la luz, la cortina vaporosa que se elevaba en el aire y la figura encorvada de mi madre sentada en la cama, mirando a la ventana con una mancha de lágrimas secas bajo sus ojos. Aquella imagen me despedazó, y esperé a que cerrasen la puerta tras de mí para acercarme a ese ser humano que hace poco conocía tan bien.

-Una hora – susurró.

El pánico me recorrió como una tormenta, como una borrasca de agua tibia. Me había acercado en silencio, pero solo eso había bastado para despertarla.

Elizabeth Masen había nacido en Brooklyn dieciséis años antes de que yo compartiese su aire en aquel motel de mala muerte. Honestamente, nunca supe la historia de cómo se había convertido en prostituta, o de porque no había acudido a su familia. Nunca me atreví a preguntar ni a indagar en aquella herida dolorosa que tapaba con alcohol, y ella nunca me reveló un ápice de su persona más de lo necesario. Para ser su hijo, conocía tan poco de ella que apenas podía recordar cuál era su color favorito. No solíamos hablar de verdad, jamás.

_-Tranquila, tranquila… estoy aquí -_

_-¿Dónde estabas? No vuelvas a dejarme sola, Edward – golpeaba mi rostro y luego se dejaba caer en mis brazos – He tenido una pesadilla, no me dejes sola, no vuelvas a dejarme sola… me quieres ¿Me quieres?-_

_-Claro que te quiero – le quitaba los zapatos, ataba su cabello en una coleta y secaba su rostro._

_-Siempre tienes que hacerlo… siempre tienes que cuidarme, eres mi guardián – reía suavemente y yo suspiraba antes de ponerle el pijama sin extrañeza alguna de verla casi desnuda y la tomaba en brazos hasta llevarla a su habitación - ¿Y si me cuentas una historia? – Decía con una risilla en los labios – Vamos Eddie -_

_-No tengo historias…-_

_-Entonces cuéntame la tuya, ¿Qué has hecho hoy?-_

_-He ido a la escuela y me he devuelto a dejar a Bella a su casa, es todo…-_

_-Deja a esa chica… ¡DÉJALA YA! Estaba tan sola, Edward… ¿Me quieres? -_

_-Te quiero -_

_-Me quieres, me quieres…-_

_-Te quiero, mamá… quédate quieta -_

A pesar de todo, siempre me sentí responsable por aquella abominación que resultaba la figura de mi madre, o la abominación que yo significaba para ella. Esperó a que creciese para que me dedicase a cuidarle a cada segundo, y yo me había tomado el rol bastante enserio de ser lo que ella llamaba, su guardián. La odiaba pero no soportaba alejarme de ella; después de todo, era lo único que me quedaba, era lo único que realmente tenía, porque creía conocerla.

-Mamá… - me pareció que hace años no decía esa palabra. Se había volteado con una devoción infantil en su rostro y había sonreído, devolviéndome la figura limpia de la persona joven que era.

-¿Edward? – de repente ella se había levantado y se había puesto en frente mío mientras tomaba mi cara con incredulidad. Uno de sus dedos recorrió la línea debajo de mis ojos y luego la de mis párpados, y sonrió aún más – Mi Edward – se me hacía raro oír su voz tan cuerda, sin su lengua dando trompicones involuntarios - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

La abracé, como un impulso, y tan fuerte como si no quisiese separarme de ella. Olía a ropa limpia y a sedante. Por primera vez en años, pude sentir sus brazos aferrándose a los míos con suavidad, como si esta vez fuese yo a quien tuviese que contener y no en viceversa. Pensé por un estúpido momento, que si no me soltase, que si no se separase bruscamente, podría juntar cada pedazo de la vida que se le había desperdigado por el suelo.

El silencio fue prolongado. Se sentó en el _bowindow_* que sobresalía de su ventana y yo me mantuve en frente suyo, sin saber por dónde empezar. Ella me miraba descaradamente, con un pequeño asombro en la forma de mover los ojos, como si no hubiese reparado en mis facciones en mucho tiempo y ahora estuviese en frente de algo fascinante, totalmente desconocido.

-¿Cuándo creciste tan rápido? – Había preguntado con los ojos apenas cristalizados y la cabeza pegada en la ventana, con una sonrisilla suave en los labios – ¿Cómo es allí? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Enorme – dije deseando lanzarse a quejarme a sus brazos – Carlisle es… una buena persona – murmuré aquel hombre para observar su reacción, pero no tuve más que un levísimo cambio en su rostro. La medicación hacía efecto a la perfección, la mantenía mansa y tierna como lo había sido en un tiempo que ya no puedo recordar con claridad, aún mencionando el nombre de Carlisle.

-Lo sé. Es exactamente como tu… – chasqueó la lengua al recordar la última palabra – Tiene corazón de abuela… pero es un genio – tomó mi mano y acarició su rostro con el dorso – No he dejado de pensar en ti… – mi corazón se apretó hasta desaparecer.

-Te perdono... – vomité aquella palabra en medio de la conversación, y tuve su confusa mirada en mí nuevamente – Si es lo que necesitas escuchar, te perdono…- apretó mi mano en torno a su rostro y rozó sus labios ásperos contra la palma – Necesito mi vida devuelta…te perdono, de verdad… ¿Tu me perdonas? Por esta mierda, por… por intentar morir, necesito tu perdón… y después de eso, después de eso… -

-¿Qué vida? Vamos, hijo, no bromees – me sonó extraño oír la palabra hijo salir de sus labios pero se separó y suspiró. Llevaba el cabello liso largo y cobrizo por los hombros un nuevo flequillo recto que le daba un aire adorable a su rostro juvenil. Solo tenía treinta y cuatro años – Con Carlisle estás bien, te ves bien… mejor que nunca, vaya – estaba evadiendo la tormenta, pero yo estaba harto de esconderla. ¿Cómo iba a verme bien? Ella sabía los demonios que escondía mi silueta, se encargaba de negarlos.

-No – mi tono aumentó y por un momento quise agarrarle del rostro para hacerle entender – No estoy bien, tú no estás bien… trabajaré ¿Es lo que quieres? Tendré dos trabajos… nos mudaremos y-y… y cambiaremos, y olvidaremos esta mierda, y todo estará bien de nuevo… – sonreí patéticamente intentando hacerle creer sus palabras – Nos iremos de esta mierda de ciudad y yo… y tú… mamá…-

-No lo estará – su risa sonó como un pequeño ''ha'' de niña caprichosa, entornó los ojos, y su carita se deshizo en miles de pedazos haciendo una mueca espantosa – No lo estará, Edward, ninguno de los dos lo estará – chilló en sus adentros, como si la garganta le vedase el paso para ingresar el aire y las palabras – No hay final, no hay nada tras estos pasillos de puertas vacías…¡VACÍAS! ¡NO HAY NADA BUENO PARA NOSOTROS, JODER, ENTIENDE!

-Esto no es lo peor que me ha pasado… - alcé la voz ante sus gritos, tal vez para oírme aún más alto – Este no es el final, no te preocupes… lo intentaremos denuevo… - mi voz se quebró en miles de pedazos, como la de un niño asustado.

-¿Y si no resulta qué? – De repente se endureció, volvió a aparecer el monstruo, su bella sonrisa se fue a la misma mierda – La gente no cambia, tal vez nunca estuve ahí para decirte… si me hubiese detenido un solo momento – alzó el dedo índice – un solo momento, nada de esto te estaría ocurriendo. Esa es la peor tragedia, que no supe arreglar el camino para que no terminases como yo, mírame – de repente, noté lo que la abstinencia y el _delirum tremens_* hacía a sus manos - ¿Te parece que no agarraré una botella cuando salga de esta cueva de mierda en la que me has metido? No sabes cómo muero por una botella… las malas personas no cambiamos...– se golpeó los muslos con los puños, y yo la retuve mientras pude – No te quiero en mi vida…vete lo más lejos que puedas- susurró, con lágrimas.

_''Toma lo que te queda de vida y llévatela muy lejos...''_

-¡NO TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA, NO TE NECESITO! ¡OJALA NUNCA HUBIESE DECIDIDO QUE NACIERAS, ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, EDWARD! Esto es tu culpa… es tu culpa, amor… Carlisle me dejó por tu culpa… todo esto es tu culpa…-

Por largos minutos, mis ojos se posaron en su rostro, sin movimiento del resto de mis extremidades, como si me hubiese paralizado con solo susurrar aquellas últimas palabras. Mis ojos observaron la manera en la que la sostenían y la medicaban, como sus párpados azulados se retorcían sobre sí, como sus dedos se relajaban y dejaban de retorcer su piel, o mi piel en su mente. La observé hasta que volvió a caer en la misma cama, azotada por una marejada de emociones dolorosas, y luego por una paz funeraria.

Quise vomitar todo lo que no había comido en el momento en que sentí los dedos de una mujer sobre los míos, tirando de ellos aunque mi cuerpo se rehusase a moverse, mi cabeza a voltear. No recuerdo mucho, y tampoco puedo contarles lo que hice, solo sé que corrí sin destino hasta que las piernas me temblaron, adoloridas, a punto de romperse sobre sus débiles cimientos por las calles mojadas, con miedo a cruzar las calles y morir en el intento.

Mi pecho comenzó una contracción dolorosa, todos los puntos adormecidos tras el accidente parecieron volver a doler en carne viva, como cuando sentí la hipotermia apoderarse de ellos bajo el mar oscuro, en pleno verano. Caminé por mucho tiempo, creo que tomé un taxi, que luego caminé aún más hasta escuchar mis propios gemidos al encontrarme en la entrada del cementerio general.

Quise morir. Quise estallar en miles de pedazos nuevamente mientras recorrí aquellas lápidas antiguas, de hijos, de madres, de hermanos, de amigos que se habían ido para no volver, dejando a su paso una avalancha de un dolor que aún no se levantaba de la cama. Sentí los escalofríos y la sangre mi labio inferior de tanto morder, pero me mantuve en silencio, agitado por el dolor.

_No lo estará, Edward…tú no lo estás_

Escuché mis sollozos, tan fuerte, que me sobresaltaron. Me acerqué con una mano sosteniendo mi costilla, la cuál era azotada por mis respiraciones irregulares de cuando en vez. Observé las margaritas marchitas que nadie había cambiado, y la placa llena de polvo y lluvia bajo su nombre.

Mis piernas se desvanecieron en aquel mismo momento, y de repente comencé a oír mis gritos agonizantes sobre el propio suelo. No puedo explicar la sucesión de cosas horribles, del sonido propio de mi voz dispuesta a desgarrar mi garganta, que por segundos en aquella mañana oscura llenaron los lamentos ocultos bajo el cemento y las flores, al igual que reverberaron bajo tierra.

Solo había descubierto lo que ya sabía. Estaba solo en esto. Siempre lo había estado...

Me hubiese desvanecido en medio del polvo si no hubiese sido por otros brazos que nuevamente agarraron uno de los míos, como en el hospital, nuevamente intentando darle movimiento a mi cuerpo. Escuché una voz, una voz conocida y quise gritarle que me dejase, pero no salieron palabras de mi boca más que…

-Edward. Mírame. Mírame, joder – las mismas manos alzaron mi rostro, y lo sostuvieron con firmeza hasta obligarme a mirar aquellos ojos azules como el infierno líquido – Edward…- el ente me atrajo a su cuerpo, a la dirección en donde exhalaba su pecho y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que deseé que no me soltase, que no me dejase caer nuevamente, como un niño mimado que no quiere separarse del calor.

Susurró una serie de veces mi nombre, con matices dulces en medio de lo doloridos.

Rosalie.

Era como si supiese cómo lidiar con ese tipo de mierda, y yo sentí como si no necesitase explicarle todo. No quería que me soltase. La forma en la cual acariciaba mi espalda me dejaba entender que ella había oído todo, que en el fondo me conocía a base de papeles, y fotografías. Sabía quién era Bella, y entendía que no era necesario decir nada más.

Sus dedos recogieron la sangre de mis labios con una ternura maternal y ocultó mi rostro de las miradas tan sutilmente, que noté que estaba envuelto bajo el velo de su cabello después de mucho tiempo.

Me retuvo hasta que volvió el silencio. Hasta que mis pulmones parecieron llenarse de sangre. Y deseé morir.

**RosaliePOV**

Temblé repetidas veces hasta que esperé verlo salir nuevamente del baño, con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, las mejillas pálidas y los labios azulados. Estaba vivo, y apenas quería levantar la vista del suelo. No había dejado de llorar silenciosamente, con odio de sus propios impulsos, yo creo que apenas notaba que lo hacía.

Lo invité a un café, lo obligué con la misma voz espantosa del día que había llegado, a comer. No se rehusó, apenas se quejó. Y yo temblé sintiendo el calor odioso del café expreso en mi garganta. Necesitaba que me dijese algo, necesitaba decirle algo, pero no sabía como. Su madre lo había negado. Había acudido como acto de masoquismo a oír palabras que nunca saldrían de la boca de esa mujer desquiciada. ¿Qué tan podrido estaba por dentro para rogar por ellas?

-Ella está enferma y apenas… ¿Qué pensabas, Qué se irían de la mano acaso? Si nadie te lo quiere decir seré yo quien…- le dio un pequeño mordisco a la tostada, con la misma lentitud de cada día – No te odio ¿Vale? Mírame – alcé levemente su barbilla y obligué a que sus ojos contactasen con los míos por un segundo – No te odio -

Sonrió ligeramente de lado, sus ojos verde claro rodaron sigilosamente. La idea de verlo así, desfigurado, el cadáver de lo que había sido, aún me daba escalofríos.

-No voy a permitir que te hundas en la mierda – volví a murmurar, como si necesitase confortarlo de alguna manera, sacando un cable de mi bolsillo – Alguien que se ha dado el trabajo de poner un software en toda la red de mi casa, no puede hundirse en esto… -

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, nuevamente sin dirigirme la mirada, asombrado.

-También me gusta investigar a mis hermanos, Masen, soy moderna – pronuncié con una sonrisa descarada – A eso nos dedicamos… y es tu opción quedarte en esa cama, sintiéndote morir… podrías tener el mundo a tus pies… ¿Has visto cómo te mira la zorra de ahí en frente desde hace minutos? Si no quieres ver, te obligaré a ver… aunque me detestes, no me interesa-

-No quiero – pronunció dejando todo de lado, con los dedos temblorosos – Deja de fingir esta puta mierda de que te interesa, soy imbécil pero no sordo… te doy pena-

-¿Qué esta puta mierda no me interesa? – reí con nerviosismo dejando mi rostro entre mis manos – No entiendes nada, joder. No sabes cuánto hubiese deseado que alguno me dijese eso cuando llegué a esta casa con la vida destruida como tú… - mi voz tembló, y tragué un largo trago de café antes de sentir sus ojos sobre los míos, analizándome lentamente – Investiga de lo que te hablo por tu cuenta, si puedes falsificar papeles del estado seguro puedes encontrarme en la base de datos… pero una cosa está clara… vas a deshacerte de esta mierda de una vez por todos. De tu madre… de…-

-Bella…- pronunció inconscientemente.

-Cadena nacional. Investigué el caso… por mi cuenta – mascullé tomando un cigarrillo y golpeándolo con los dedos.

-Ella no está muerta – dijo con voz neutra, volviendo lentamente a la vida, aunque su voz rasposa indicase que decaía con el paso de las horas.

-¿Qué te hace creerlo?- Prendí la llama e inhalé suavemente. El me miró y sonrió tristemente como asegurándose algo que no conocía.

-Su cuerpo no estaba… nunca lo encontraron, ni un rastro de ella… solo sus huellas en la puerta y su sangre a las salidas de la casa, horas después de la supuesta defunción, fresca – exhalé – Hubo un movimiento grande de dinero en la cuenta de James, de parte de una familia llamada Vulturi, justo unas horas de la supuesta muerte. Esta viva, lo sé -

-Estás tan…-

-No lo digo por la pena de fingir que está conmigo. No soy un familiar más hecho pedazos, solo sé lo que he encontrado… está viva – sacó un cuadernillo pequeño de su bolsillo, lleno de anotaciones de números telefónicos – Ha desaparecido de la base de datos estadounidense, pero se la ha registrado con una pequeña variación en otros países… - susurró – Es como si me hubiese dejado todas esas pistas para que la buscase, no soy un fanático…-

Me mantuve un largo tiempo observando sus ojos hinchados y adormilados en silencio antes de que volviese a alzar la vista con miedo a la mirada de los míos. Tomé una de sus manos y la mantuve sobre mi palma.

-Isabella Marie Swan…- volví a darle una nueva chupada al filtro antes de apagarlo y tomar el resto de mi café – No te puedes hundir en esta mierda…-

Lo llevé a casa unas horas más tarde, después de una larga primera conversación y su calma absoluta al final de la tarde. Apenas podía con el peso de su cuerpo, le costaba respirar. Mentí ante los ojos de todos, sobre todo ante los de Carlisle, y como una maniática lo obligué a tomarse unos relajantes musculares.

Nadie entendía nada, y yo no expliqué nada hasta verlo totalmente dormido. Tras las sábanas, observé la hinchazón de sus costillas y el enrojecimiento aterrorizante de sus rodillas. Las suturas estaban enrojecidas, y su rostro aún desfigurado bajo las sábanas. Esme se había acercado sigilosamente, como sabiendo lo que había sucedido y el horror al cuál se había expuesto. El no decía nada, absolutamente nada. Estaba perdido en sus últimas palabras. Tendría pesadillas, pesadillas horribles.

-No se lo dirás a…- pronunció antes de que yo cerrase sus labios y negase.

-Será nuestro secreto, pero necesito que duermas – abrió los ojos completamente, con una dificultad que se le notaba a leguas y pronunció levemente.

-¿Me crees?-

-Aunque te parezca impresionante… si – dije, pero estoy segura de que ya se había dormido antes de escucharme.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, extrañándome de la razón por la cual no había muerto en el intento. Me dirigí al despacho de Carlisle, donde la mayoría se encontraba esperando alguna novedad. Nadie me había creído, yo lo sabía.

-¿Qué mierda le hiciste? – Chilló Alice sentada en la mesa – No me digas que le repetiste que no lo querías en la casa porque…-

-Rose – Emmett pidió mi atención, y yo suspiré nuevamente.

-Isabella Swan…- farfullé levemente – Isabella Swan…-

-¿Isabella qué? Es un caso abierto, demasiado antiguo… ya todos lo han olvidado – Jasper susurró al llegar Carlisle.

-Se lanzó a llorar sobre su…- no me creí capaz de pronunciarlo – El la conoce… cree que está viva -

-Es probable, nunca se encontró su cuerpo y…-

-¿Qué pasó? – Carlisle me tocó el hombro.

-Tienes que sacarlo de esta casa ¿Entiendes?... si lo dejas aquí más tiempo, no sé que estupidez se le va a ocurrir… podría ayudarme, no sé…. A buscar -

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por favor… se está muriendo, Carlisle

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Hola! Aqui dejo una nueva actualización...se que le he dado al tema de Edward pero desde el próximo capítulo saldrá a la luz que pasó con Bella y otras cosillas interesantes. Espero que les guste, un abrazo de oso y que tengan un buen dia y comienzo de semana.!  
_-Agatha_-


End file.
